Five nights at Freddy's: My new job
by Goldguy0710
Summary: Mike has a new job: he must do the night-shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As a kid, he already came here so he is well-known with the animatronics. Nothing to be worried or scared about, right? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Five nights at Freddy's: My new job**

Chapter 1

It was august 2014, I was searching for an easy job. I didn't matter to work at night or in the day. There was not much to choose out: Office clerk, assistant, gardener,... And then I found a great job for me:

_Help wanted_

_Freddy Fazbears's Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night-shift._

_12am to 6 am_

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment_

_120$/ week_

Night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I went here every day when I was young, I loved the animatronics so much. Freddy was my favorite. When I was was there, he always came to me and said:" Hey! there is my buddy Mile" He loved when I came to his place. But after the Bite in 1987, they had to close the place! I guess it's back open, we didn't really looked if it was back open or not. I immediately called the number below the advertisement.

_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?"_ said a male voice.

"Yes, my name is Mike Schmidt. I'm calling for your advertisement for Night guard."

The man replied happy_:" Oh, well. You are lucky, you are the first one calling! I will see you tomorrow here at 6pm to give some instructions."_

"Thank you very much!" I said happy," Good day." I stopped the call, I was happy that I finally could go working!

The next day I went to the pizzeria, I remembered I had a great time here. Nothing changed here, the pirate cove was still here, the toys were also still the same... Kids were playing with them, they were enjoying themself so much, parents had problems with getting them back home. I walked to a man who looked like the boss.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this pizzeria?" I asked.

The man replied:" Yes I am, and who are you if I may ask?" I

responded:" My name is Mike Schmidt, I called for..."

Before I could finish my sentence, he continued:" Ah yes, you are the new night guard! Welcome!" He shook my hand.

" I'm glad to work here, I loved this place as a kid."

"Well who doesn't?" said the man with a laugh," I will show you the place."

The man opened a door saying "private", we entered an office.

"This will be your office," said my boss,"over here are the cameras, you can look to another camera by clicking here."

The screen changed to view of a camera near the pirate cove of Foxy, the pirate fox.

"Got it." I said.

"Now we have some problems with the electricity on the moment so we ask you to not use too much power at the night." said my boss.

"Ok, no problem." I replied.

"Great!" he said, he gave me some keys,"Here are the keys of the building, I see you tomorrow after your first night."

I leaved the office and the animatronics just started their dance, I enjoyed seeing them all in action again. The kids loved it too, When they stopped dancing, Freddy looked at me, would he still recognise me after all these years? I waved at him and went back home to prepare myself on my first night. At 12am i arrived at the pizzeri again, I closed the entrance and went to my office. Suddenly the phone rings, I thought it was my boss. I putted the message on the speaker.

A male voice started to talk:

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ I was shocked for a moment, would the animatronics try to kill me? Do I have to watch out that Freddy, my favorite animatronic, kills me? I didn't believe the man, it was probably a joke, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1am

So here i was, in my office. I kept checking the cameras, nothing special was happening. All the animatronics were still where they had to be.

I was a bit nervous," What if the phone guy didn't lie?" I thought, it couldn't be true. The animatronics were too nice to do something like that.

* * *

><p>2am<p>

Still nothing special was happening. I was sitting behind my desk, drinking some coffee. I looked at the camera of the pirate cove, nothing special. "Out of order" said a sign in front of the cove. I remembered when he was a kid, it still worked. Foxy sat in the cove there, telling great stories. I switched over to the camera of the kitchen, also nothing happened over there. In the closet stood Freddy, my old buddy. I remembered all the times I went with him to parts of the restaurant he normally wasn't allowed to go with him. I was Freddy's best friend.

* * *

><p>3am<p>

I was getting sleepy, this job was so boring. If it wasn't for the money or to see the animatronics back, I wasn't here right now. I looked at the cameras, in the kitchen: nothing, closet: nothing, dining room: also nothing, pirate cove: wait a second... The text on the sign changed, it says:" It's me." I was confused, did somebody changed the sign? I felt a cold wind as i heard weird sounds from the left hallway. I looked in the hallway and saw nothing. "Huh..." I thought," I think I am just scared of nothing." I checked the cameras, I saw something moving in the kitchen. The noises were coming closer too, I looked again in the left hallway. Something stood there, it looked like foxy. He looked at me, coldly and ran to me and screamed in all horror. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed and closed the door. "What the hell was that!?" I almost got a heart-attack, the story of the phone guy was really true! The door slowly opened again, I looked in the hallway. He was gone, I looked on the cameras and Chica was gone too! I immediately checked the hallway as Chica stood there!I closed the door and heard Chica trying to open the door.

* * *

><p>4am<p>

I was scared as hell, the animatronics wanted to kill me! I continually looked at the cameras. Lucky everybody stayed on their place. I wanted to leave but I couldn't, I had to wait until 6am. If I could stay that long alive at least. Suddenly I heard a scream and saw Bonnie standing at the door, I screamed of horror and closed the door. This job was awful! It was a like a horror-game, "press the button to stay alive" I thought.

* * *

><p>5am<p>

One more hour to go, I was happy it was almost over. I looked at the pirate bay, Foxy was there. I looked at the battery," 5% left!?" I thought, " Oh no!" I heard something in the right hallway again, I closed the door before I could see who it was. This was horrifying that child-friendly animatronics were trying to kill me!

* * *

><p>5:30 am<p>

"Almost through this..." I thought, 2% battery left. Freddy was gone! I didn't want to see him like this, it would break my heart totally! It was quite, when suddenly the song of Freddy played. I didn't want to look in the hallway, but I had too. As I expected, Freddy was there, with red-glowing eyes. Not showing any emotion.

"Freddy?" I asked scared.

"Why hello there, you are the new night guard right?" asked Freddy, I nodded scared as it felt weird to see Freddy like that.

"Well then," replied Freddy," I am afraid I have to kill you then."

I was in shock to hear that, I was so scared that I Was frozen. Freddy slowly came to me and started to scream horrifying. When suddenly the big light went on everywhere, It was 6am! Freddy ran back to the closet like nothing happened. The boss arrived at Mike, "Good morning! How was your first night?"

The boss looked at me, he saw that was shocked of what i've seen. "Come, come, you are still alive.

Nothing to worry about." "Nothing to worry about!?" I said angry," I got a heart-attack of Foxy, almost shit in my pants of Chica, and I was almost killed by Freddy!"

The man started to get nervous:" But you are still alive... And you still have 4 nights to go."

I knew I still had to do 4 more shifts, but after what I've seen this night I didn't want to anymore, but I had no other choice.

As I leaved my office, Freddy was on the stage, doing his daily openings-show.

I looked at him and he looked back, "Why?" I asked, he didn't respond," Well, see you again this night..." I said scared.

I went back home, I tried to forget what happened this night. But it was impossible to forget, The bear I loved was trying to kill me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

12am

It was time to go do my second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I was still shocked of what happened last night. The animatronics I loved, attacked me. But why? Why did they want to kill me? Why did Freddy, my old buddy, want to kill me? I went to my office and I saw I got again a message on the phone. It was the same guy of last night.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

As the phone stopped I looked at the doors, nothing yet to see. I checked the cameras too and lucky nothing there too.

* * *

><p>1am<p>

I heard static noises from the left door, I closed the door immediately. The animatronic started to knock on the door, I was getting even more scared as on the other side another static sound came from. I closed the right door too and looked at the camera, Chica was in the kitchen. She looked at the camera, it creeped me out. Then she suddenly was gone, but not for long. She stood at my door and started to scream, I closed the door just on time.

* * *

><p>2am<p>

I didn't want to see Freddy, if I had to see him again like that, my whole childhood would be broken. I looked at the camera, the Pirate Cove was calm, the battery was 70%. I could make it, if Freddy didn't came at least. I heard static noises again, I saw Bonnie at the door, I closed it right in the face of the animatronic. On the other side, Foxy was trying to get in again. I closed the door there just on time.

* * *

><p>3am<p>

I heard the single of Freddy again, I closed the door immediately as I saw his eyes coming from the dark. "I just wanna play..." he said with a deep voice. It scared the shit of me. On the other side was Chica again, I closed the door.

* * *

><p>4am<p>

Two more hours to go, 50% battery. Freddy was still outside of the door. I still remember how he called me his 'beary best friend', I was the only child he said that against. And now, he was outside my office, ready to kill me! But why? I heard Foxy coming again, closed the door.

* * *

><p>5am<p>

Again was Foxy coming, I hated when he came. I closed the door, but I was too late. He was in my office, looking at me with his eyes showing no emotions.

It was over, "Please!" I screamed," Don't kill me!"

He started to scream horrible.

"Please!" I bagged," Foxy, please! Why do you do this?"

He still didn't give answer, but then he started to speak:" You killed my mates, and now you will pay for it!"

"What!?" I asked confused, I walked back into a corner where an article hanged:

" 10 Children murdered by man in Freddy-suit"

I understood why he was angry, he thought I was that person.

"Please, Foxy! I am not the murderer!" I almost started to cry.

"Don't you remember the good times we had?"

Foxy looked at me, still ready to kill me.

"We sneaked into the kitchen to get ice-cream together with Freddy, we went inside you Pirate Cove and searched for the treasure of Freddy-Island..."

I looked him right in the eyes, my tears blinded me as Foxy came closer and closer. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see how he killed me. I felt he was close to my head, when he suddenly whispered in my ears:

"Mike?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, Foxy was still here. He looked confused, I nodded carefully. He was shocked. Suddenly all the lights went on, it was 6am!

Foxy ran away back to the Pirate Cove as my boss came in.

"I see you are still alive?" he joked, "you are still here after your second night, not bad." he said.

"Yeah, it was difficult, but I am still here." I responded, my boss looked at me, he was happy.

"You can go now..." said my boss, I leaved my office as the animatronics were doing there openings-act again. I leaved the pizzeria, preparing myself for the third night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

12am

I was ready for my third night, I didn't know what to expect this night. Yesterday I was almost dead. Lucky it was 6am just on time. Another message was on the phone, again the same phone guy.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Uh ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

The man was getting more nervous every night, at least he tried to help me. So first thing I did was looking at the cameras, of course Chica was already at my door, screaming. I closed the door and she ran against it and tried to open it now.

* * *

><p>1am<p>

Bonnie was looking at the camera, it was horrifying. Those eyes, always those eyes. I heard static noises from the right, it was Freddy again. I closed the door as I saw his eyes coming from the dark again. They were getting faster.

* * *

><p>2am<p>

Bonnie arrived at my office, I closed the door just on time. But on the other door was Freddy still trying to get in, the battery was 50%. This was getting harder indeed! Chica was also on the right door with Bonnie and Freddy. On the left door was nobody, it was pretty strange. Suddenly I heard a scream, but it wasn't the one of one of the animatronics. A ghost appeared in front of my eyes, it looked like Freddy, but yellow. The ghost disappeared again, he scared me so much. I couldn't move for a second.

* * *

><p>3am<p>

The battery was 20%, it was impossible to stay alive! The three animatronics were still at the right door, the left hallways was still empty. Strange, normally Foxy would come through the door and start screaming, but I didn't saw him yet this night.

* * *

><p>4am<p>

5% left, I was getting scared. This might be it, my last night. Suddenly some static sounds came from the left door, it was Foxy! He stood at my door, but he didn't start to scream. He slowly came into the office, really carefully. He pointed at the battery, it was again 100%! The left door closed itself and the right door kept itself now closed too. I could stop pressing the button, Foxy was still inside my office. He looked confused, just like I was. After a while, he ran to me and gave me a big hug. I was surprised, but I was also happy he remembered me again.

He stopped hugging me,"Mike," he started," I'm so sorry mate. I didn't knew it was you!"

I smiled at him,"I'm happy you remember me again." I said," But why do you wanted to me?"

Foxy responded:" That article about the murdered children, we want to take our revenge on the murderer for killin' them!"

"The murderer of these children is in jail!" I said.

Foxy was shocked," How long?" he asked.

"Since it happened." I replied, "He was never here after it happened."

Foxy was even more shocked, he was disappointed too.

"So we killed innocent people..." Foxy was sad,

"Hey, don't be sad" I said," You thought you did the right thing."

Foxy looked me, I started to hug him, "I am so happy I don't have to run away of you anymore!"

Foxy hugged me back,"I'm happy to see you too back mate!"

* * *

><p>5am<p>

I was with Foxy in my office, the others were not at the door anymore. We were having a conversation.

"So, why are you out of order actually?" I asked.

"Mike," he started,"Look at me! I mean if the kids would see me like this, they would never come back. Also, remember The Bite of '87?"

I responded,"Yes, I do, it was why you had to close the pizzeria for a while."

Foxy replied:"Indeed, well... I was maybe the animatronic that caused that. Ya see, these teeth are very sharp and one of the children putted his hand in my mouth. I think ya get it already..."

"Yeah..." I responded, Foxy's Cove was a nice place. It was also a good hide-out when I didn't want to go back home.

"And why did ya start to work here?" asked Foxy me.

I answered:" I need some money, it's not going very good the last time with me, I have troubles paying of my apartment..."

Foxy looked at me with his big eyes. I looked at the time, It was 5:59am!

"Foxy," I started," I think you have to go back to your Pirate Cove."

Foxy responded:" Yeah, see ya tomorrow mate!"

He waved at me and went back to his cove. The lights went on again and my boss arrived in the office.

He started to speak: "You made it through the third night! Good job!"

"It wasn't hard this night." I responded.

My boss was happy, "Have a good day."

I left the office and went back to my home, 2 more nights left!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

12 am

I was going back to Freddy's for my fourth night. When I was again in my office, I checked the phone if the guy left a message again. And yes he left again a message.

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." *banging sound* "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..."*clears throat* "Uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor." *bang bang*"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" *bang bang* "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." *bang bang* "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." *chime plays* "You know..."*moan* "oh, no!" *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*_

What happened? Did, did Freddy and his friends kill Phone Guy? I was getting scared, they were clearly much more aggressive than before. Lucky Foxy won't attack me anymore. But they were already here again, Bonnie was at the right door. I closed it just on time and checked the cameras, Chica was in the kitchen, Freddy was in the back room and Bonnie was banging on the door.

* * *

><p>1 am<p>

I had to jump from one door to the other, they were everywhere. Freddy was playing his goodbye-single, it scared me so much. 80% battery left, this was getting too intense! I heard Freddy laughing with a low voice, it couldn't be scarier.

* * *

><p>2 am<p>

Chica was screaming, I jumped to the other side of the office to close the door and looked at the cameras, Freddy was in the closet. No idea what he was doing there. Bonnie was banging on the door, 50% left. Why was this happened to me?

* * *

><p>3 am<p>

20% left, it was impossible to survive! Freddy was looking at me from the dark, I closed the door. I heard static noises from behind me, Bonnie was at the other door, closed it just on time.

* * *

><p>4 am<p>

5% left! I am gonna die. It was over, I was going to killed by Freddy! 3% left, Bonnie, Chica and Bonnie were all at the right door. They were banging on the door, Freddy was playing his jingle again. 1%, I was frozen, I couldn't go anywhere to hide. 0%, the door went open, as the three animatronic stood in front of me.

"Time to die!" said Freddy coldly.

They slowly came to me, I had one more option to do: run! I ran into the left hallway, the animatronics followed me. I ran though the whole building, from the kitchen to the Pirate Cove. And then i got an idea, Foxy! I jumped into the Pirate Cove where Foxy was sitting.

"Mike!?" he said shocked.

"They are about to kill me!" I screamed, Foxy was shocked.

Mike was hiding behind Foxy as the three animatronics looked into the cove.

"Good job, Foxy!" said Chica, "You got him!"

"Now kill him!" added Freddy.

"No!" replied Foxy.

"What!?" asked Freddy angry.

Foxy went outside the cove together with Mike, pushing the other animatronics out of the way.

"I won't kill my mate!" said Foxy, holding Mike close at him.

"Your mate!?" asked Bonnie angry.

"Our friends are gone, Foxy!" responded Freddy, a bit sad, "They never came back!"

"Please, Freddy." I said,"Don't you remember me? It's me, Mike."

"M-Mike?" said Freddy confused,"Impossible! Mike is not an adult!"

I replied, "Freddy, it's me, your beary best friend!"

Freddy slowly went to him, I was scared, what would he do? Lucky he started to hug me.

He stated, "I missed you, my beary best friend!"

"I missed you too!" I replied.

The other animatronics didn't saw Freddy that happy in years.

"So, we tried to kill your kid?" asked Bonnie confused, "Wow, now I feel bad."

I stopped hugging Freddy and he looked like he felt bad too.

"Hey," I started, "It's no problem. I mean, yes you guys have me an heart-attack alot of times, but I am still alive!"

Freddy started to laugh a bit, "That is true."

* * *

><p>5 am<p>

The animatronics and I were having some old fun, Foxy was telling his old strong pirate-stories, I maybe was an adult, but the stories were still awesome! Chica was eating pizza, she loved to eat. I was a bit worried to what happened to the Phone Guy.

"Hey, Freddy? Did you uuuh, did you killed the guy that helped me out with those messages?" Freddy looked at me a bit worried, I could see already what the answer was. "Ok..." I said, I was looking at Foxy, he really looked old.

It was sad he was never cleaned up. It was almost 6 am, everybody went back to their places. The lights went on and my boss came in.

"Fourth night, not bad at all!" he said, "Anything special happened to the animatronics? They look...happier than normally."

I responded, "Not really, we had some talks..."

My boss looked at me confused and asked, "Talks?"

I think he also knew how the animatronics were in night as I answered, "Yeah, you know I came here before The Bite and before that they walked around right? I was best friends with Freddy, and he found that out this night."

"Amazing!" my boss said, "A night guard loved by the animatronics! I think you are tired of this night, you can go home."

I leaved the office and the animatronics were doing their opening-act. I waved at them and they waved back. I looked at the Pirate Cove that was still closed for the kids.

"Oh yeah," I said to my boss, he came over to me,"it wouldn't be a bad idea to fix the Pirate Cove and Foxy, he deserves it."

On that moment I looked at the Cove and the boss too.

He replied, "Not a bad idea. Thank you for your advice."

My boss left again, I still looked at the cove.

Foxy came for a second out of the cove and said really quietly, "Thank you."

I smiled at him and went to my home to prepare myself for the last night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

12 am

I arrived at Freddy's. This time, I didn't had to run to my office to be safe, this time the animatronics were waiting on me.

"Hey Mike! Glad you're here," said Freddy, he came to me and gave me a big hug, I hugged back.

"Welcome back, mate," said Foxy.

"I'm happy to be here too," I said, "I'm happy I don't have to hide for you guys anymore. Right?"

"Nonono," started Chica," we won't try to kill you anymore."

"Phew," I said, as I went to the office together with the animatronics. Suddenly the phone went off. "The Phone Guy," I asked confused, "But you guys killed him, right?"

"Uuuh-indeed," said Bonnie.

I took up the phone as I asked, nervous, "Hello?" A deep, static voice started to speak, it was impossible to understand. But it was clearly an animatronic-voice. I was scared when the call stopped. "What was that!?" I asked scared.

"It sounded like..." started Freddy.

"Like what?" I asked nervous.

Freddy continued, "Like golden Freddy."

I remembered how he scared the shit out of me the third night, the ghost appeared in front of me, screamed, and disappeared again.

"What does he want," I asked scared.

Foxy replied, "He wants you, mate."

"Me?" I asked.

Chica responded, "He wants to kill you because he thinks you are the murderer."

"But I am not the murderer!" I said.

"We know," started Bonnie, "but he doesn't know that."

Suddenly I heard a scream, it was the scream of Golden Freddy. I saw him coming from the left hallway, I ran to the door and closed it.

"And I thought I was finally done with pushing buttons for my life!"

Freddy responded, "Don't worry, We will help you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, mate," answered Foxy, "We won't let him kill ya."

"Thanks!" I said.

* * *

><p>1 am<p>

However Freddy and his friends didn't tried to kill me, this was still an intense night! I was watching the cameras, Golden Freddy was so fast he was everywhere at the same time! Freddy and Chica watched the right hallway and Foxy and Bonnie the left hallway.

"He is in the kitchen!" I said.

Freddy saw Golden Freddy and closed the door.

"Holy bears! Is this what we did 4 nights against you!?" He asked scared.

"Yes you did." I responded.

Freddy looked like he got an heart-attack, just like I had the first time I saw them.

* * *

><p>2 am<p>

It was going pretty good, Golden Freddy wasn't even able to see us. Everybody had seen Golden Freddy at least one time now, they all were so scared, I was kinda used to it. Then we heard him screaming again from the left door. Foxy closed it before he even looked if he was there. The battery didn't matter, Bonnie kept it on 100%. It made it so much easier.

* * *

><p>3 am<p>

Golden Freddy was banging on the right door, when he started to scream again, the power went off. The only light in the office was out.

"It's so dark!" I said.

"Don't worry mate," said Foxy, "I found a flashlight."

Foxy turned on the flashlight. I was so scared Golden Freddy could get me. Freddy looked at me, I think he saw I was so scared.

"Don't worry Mike," he said, he came to me and started to hug me. "It's all going to be OK."

I really needed that hug, it calmed me down. "Thanks, Freddy." I responded.

"G-guys..." started Chica, "We have visit..."

We looked at the right door, and there he stood, the Golden Freddy costume. He started to scream and the flashlight went off.

* * *

><p><span>Freddy's POV<span>

Foxy turned it back on. Golden Freddy was gone.

"Well, that's scary," said Chica.

"Indeed mate," replied Foxy.

"Lucky we are still safe, right Mike?" I asked. But Mike didn't respond. The animatronics looked behind him, but Mike wasn't in the office. "Mike!? Where are you?" I was getting nervous.

"Oh no!" stated Foxy, "Golden Freddy got Mike!"

"We have to safe him," said Chica.

Bonnie responded, "But where are they now?"

I replied, "I know where..."

I slowly went to the closet, the others followed me. As I entered the closet, the others were a bit shocked. A Freddy costume with a dead human in it stood here, I think they thought it was Mike, but it was the Phone Guy. I pushed the costume away, revealing a trapdoor.

"They are down there I think." I said, "In the old basements. Nobody has been here since 1987."

Chica was confused, "But why then?"

I answered, "You will see why..."

I opened the trapdoor and went downstairs. The others followed, I turned the lights on and the others were shocked. In the room were the skeletons of the murdered children.

A silence came, when suddenly we heard Mike screaming, "Help!"

"Mike!" I screamed back.

I ran to the sound of Mike's voice, the others followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Freddy's POV**

It should have never happened, Mike has been catched by Golden Freddy! My best friend, if we weren't on time I would never forget myself. I ran to the sound of Mike's voice. The others followed me.

"Are ya sure it came from here?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

Chica responded, "Let's hope we are on time..."

We arrived at the storage room, Mike was there laying on a table. Golden Freddy stood next to him.

"Stop right there Golden Freddy!" I screamed.

Golden Freddy looked at me surprised.

"Freddy!" said Mike happy, "You came to save me!"

"Of course we came mate," replied Foxy.

Golden Freddy didn't looked happy, he started to scream hard. He ran towards me, Foxy jumped in front of me and took out his old sword. It wasn't a real one of course, but it did help. Golden Freddy start to duel with Foxy. He was too strong for him alone, so I searched for another toy-sword and helped Foxy keeping him busy.

"Chica, Bonnie!" I said, "Get Mike out of here!"

They nodded and went to Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

I was so happy Freddy and the others came to save me! Freddy and Foxy were fighting with Golden Freddy, and Chica and Bonnie were running to me.

"Don't worry Mike," said Chica, "We'll get you out of here."

Chica was for me the most scariest animatronic in the night, when she said that, I was surprised and happy too. They helped me getting of the table and brought me upstairs. I didn't want to leave, what if Freddy and Foxy didn't survive Golden Freddy?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy's POV<strong>

It was getting hard to keep Golden Freddy here, Mike was already safe, but we weren't anymore! Golden Freddy was screaming, it looked like Foxy was getting hurt by the scream.

"Foxy, get out of here!" I said.

Foxy responded, "No, I won't let ya alone!"

"I'll be fine, trust me." I replied.

Foxy nodded and went upstairs, I kept fighting with Golden Freddy. He pushed me into the heater room. It was impossible to escape!

"Well, well, well..." said Golden Freddy with a low voice, "Freddy has turned to the side of the murderer..."

"Mike isn't the murderer!" I said angry.

"All the night guards are the same," responded Golden Freddy as he pushed me in the face.

He came closer to me, I was stuck in a corner of a room. I couldn't go anywhere. I closed my eyes as he came even closer.

"Hey you!" screamed a voice, it was Mike! "Leave my beary best friend alone!"

He ran into Golden Freddy as he started to scream. He didn't matter, he kept running to him. He pushed Golden Freddy right into the heater, causing him to burn. He started to scream even more, it was awful. As the costume slowly burned, a blue-ish cloud came out of it and disappeared.

"Mike..." I started, "That was so brave... Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome, Freddy," he replied, "Let's get out of here."

I went with Mike back up to the closet, the others waited on us there.

"You're still alive," said Bonnie happy.

"Thanks to Mike!" I said.

"Uuuh guys..." Mike started, "It's almost 6 am!"

I ran to the stage together with Chica and Bonnie, just on time we stood on our places as the boss came. He went of course to the office to check Mike. We started to play our openings-act as Mike came to us together with the boss. The boss closed the door and all the windows, so nobody could enter or see anything. We kept playing our act.

"Guys," started Mike, "It's ok, you can stop for a second."

I was surprised, so we stopped our opening-act.

"So you guys are really...alive?" The boss asked, confused.

He only heard of old night guards that did survive the 5 nights that we were alive.

I was a bit nervous, but answered, "Yes...Yes we are..."

The boss looked shocked.

Chica and Bonnie also started to act like they normally do.

"But that means you've really haunted this place and killed people," said the boss scared, "I have to de-activate you all!"

We were shocked, would this be the end?

"No!" Mike said, angry.

"What!?" The boss said, angry.

Mike responded, "I said: No! They are my friends, I can't let you do that." Mike ran to us and hugged us, and we hugged back. "They have changed," Mike continued, "They never thought they did the right thing."

"That a human can be friends with animatronics..." started the boss," They must have changed indeed! Okay, I will let them active." We all cheered. "But!" the boss started, "only under one condition."

"And that is?" asked Chica.

"I will keep you active if you stay the night guard Mike," said the boss.

"I will stay the night guard," said Mike happy. We cheered again. "If," started Mike," the animatronics can again walk free through the pizzeria during opening hours and Foxy will be repaired."

I was shocked that Mike dared asking the boss this.

"Mmmmhh..." said the boss, "Okay, they can walk around again and Foxy will be fixed!"

And again we cheered, Foxy came out of the cove and ran to Mike and hugged him. The boss was scared for a second when he saw Foxy, but after a while he understood it.

* * *

><p>The pizzeria opened and the kids ran inside, we did our openings-act as always, but when we were done, we jumped off of the stage and played with the kids. They were surprised I think to see us walking around. The Pirate Cove was also open again. Foxy was happy to tell all his stories to the kids. Mike was promoted to guard, he stayed here day and nighttime. Everybody was happy again. This was the grand reopening of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza's, the start of a new story...<p> 


End file.
